Reflection of the Three Sided Mirror
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: As Sakura scurred off he looked at his hands. His nails were already starting to grow clawlike... Its almost a full moon and with a mission to Hidden Village of the Mist. Things may just get nasty.drank a sip of the bitter green liqued.
1. Outburts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So sad to bad.

**

* * *

Wait until it fades to black  
Ride into the sunset  
Would I lie to you?  
Well, I've got something to say  
Grab your six-gun from your back  
Throttle the ignition  
Would I die for you?  
Well here's your answer in spades **

-"Hang 'Em High," My Chemical Romance

* * *

**Reflection of the Three Sided Mirror**

by : Theif of the Sand

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu !-(Flame Type:Powerful Fireball Techinique)," **performing the various handseals and summoning a large amount of chakra, Sasuke shot out a fireball at the blonde haired ninja. And after finishing with the flame performed more simple hand seals for the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique)**. He _knew _Naruto would charge at him with his Bunshin after his flame was finished.

Sasuke had switched places with a log, surprising the genin Naruto. Sasuke used the advantage of his enemy being surprised, to quickly make a **Shadow Clone** (they disappear-not like Naruto's.), to take his place while he prepared himself to attack from above.

Giving his clone a signal, in his mind he ordered the clone to attack from behind. Giving him a position to kill.

Naruto looked surprised for a second, but he quickly stabbed the clone in the back. His head was turned away from the real Sasuke.

Sasuke was up in the air and used a simple but effective axe kick to the _Naruto's_ back. When Sasuke made contact with Naruto, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit." Sasuke turned his head unprepared for what attack laid at hand. He saw Naruto clones jumping in the air. They each had were prepared to attack him no doubt.

He had worn himself out earlier the Sharigan draining his energy. They had been attacking each other, each boy not willing to give up and yield.

The Naruto clones were in the air and he prepared to use another **Body Switch**. Sasuke performed the handseals as shruiken and kunai were thrown at him when the clones yelled, "**Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!" **

They were all attaking him from direct in mid air. So Naruto must be behind the wall.

Sasuke used a replacement technique with a bird. That manged to only get hit in the left wing.

He was behind Naruto and he flew a kunai at the real Naruto's back. But to his dismay he didn't notice Naruto switching with another clone behind his back.

Naruto threw a kunai to his collarbone, ending the fight. And on Kakashi's terms forcing Sasuke to yield.

Sasuke hit the ground when Naruto landed an axe kick to his back. With an off, the Uchiha hier colided with the ground. His head was stuck, just like an scared oscrich his head was stuck in the ground.

Even in the ground Sasuke could hear the shrill voice of an angry kunoichi, Sakura. "**NARUTO! **Look what you did to **SASUKE-KUN!"**

"Bam!" That was the sound of Sakura coliding her fist with Naruto's head. Sakura had demonic strength when it came to the power of her temper.

With his hands he pushed against the ground, pulling his head out. Heclosed his eyes and took a deep breath in letting the air refill oxygen into his lungs. He sighed breathing the air out when he heard the voice of a startled pink-haired girl. No not startled an annoying high pitched voice of the saniest person on Team 7. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as he heard the irratiting nickname.

"SASUUUUUU-KUUN!" She stopped beating Naruto on the head much to the kitsune's relief. Her eyes were wide as saucers, she pointed to Sasuke her mouth hanging out.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter. His looked like he was pouting, he hugged his body. His face would make a tomato jeolous. He cracked up laughter, he was laughing so hard that he fell on the ground.

Sasuke looked at him with a what-the-heck-is-the-matter-with-him, look. Sasuke turned to Sakura she would help him figure out what the heck was going on.

Sakura was still pointing at Sasuke and she began to finally speak, "Sasuke... YOUR HAIR!" She fainted.

Sasuke looked up to see his hair in a very like Kakashi way, gravity defiying thing. _Maybe this is how he got his hair to stay like that. Or gel,... lots and lots of gel._

He tried to brush back his hair with his hands, but it was like his locks had a mind of its own. _Curse you, hair!_ Sasuke sighed and defeat and got onto his feet. _No use dealing with it now. We have a mission today._ Putting his hands in his pockets, he looked at his two comrades.

They were lying on the ground, Naruto was laughing like Kiba that had drinkin some **spiked**, **Red Bull**. That was a time when even _Anbu _had a trouble getting him under control, if it wasn't for Naruto and Hinata, Kiba would be in the _Roaring Shack._

_Oh, Kami!_ Sasuke wiped a hand down his face. What to do now? Maybe he would even try to act different and put his head protector to cover his left eye. That would get a laugh out of Kakashi and Naruto, if nothing would. Sasuke smiled evily at his uncharictaristic like plan.

Kakashi showed up at the meeting spot he had told his team to come at 6:00 a.m. He had watched the two rivals spar, with Sakura cheering them on in the background.

He had grabbed the potion from his fridge cooling to the right tempature. He kept the vile in his pocket just in case of a dire situation. He needed this mission to be over as soon as possible. His skin already crawled with the thoughts of **where** he was going, **when** he was going, and **why **was he going.

* * *

**Kakshi's Point of View**

Why had that old granny send him on this mission? Did she expect him to be in control of "it". Did she think that one potion solve his "problem". Of course she didn't. She didn't have a way to understand. Tsunade was different.

He stood on the branch that he was crouching, and jumped off to stand by his apprentices. He put on a mask of no emotion, and said, "Yo." Kakashi waved to his _students?_

Naruto was holding in a nosebleed with a hankercheif, that was with pink lace no doubt Sakura. _Hmm?_ Naruto turned towards his sensei clutching his nose he still scolded him in unison with Sakura.

"Your **late, again!"**They shouted.

"-And only by thirty seconds." Sasuke added in. Kakashi turned his head to see Sasuke behind him, he seemed normal excluding the familiar hairdo and suspician in his tone. The raven haired nin's hair flopped like a mop. His hair was like the silver mop onto of _his_ own head.

"What the–," Sasuke attempted to ask the Copy Nin but was cut off.

**_What the?_** Kakashi coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Sasuke I know how much you like me as your sensei and everything, but... Don't you think this is a little much?" Kakashi said indicating the hair style his student had chosen with his finger.

"..." Sasuke crossed his arms and Naruto smirked. "Naruto did it."

By this time Naruto was nosebleed free and had come to the attention of his sensei. "So are we going to leave?"

Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Come on you dobe. I'll race you to the gate." Sasuke challenged.

"Your on." Naruto answered. He had already gathered chakra to his feet and was ahead of Sasuke.

Sakura asked Kakashi a question before she followed the troublemakers, "We are going to the Country of the Waves right, with the Naruto bridge? No?"

Kakashi nodded in confirmation and ushered her to go catch up. Telling her he would be there in a minute.

As Sakura scurred off he looked at his hands. His nails were already starting to grow claw-like. He took out the vile from his pocket and drank a sip of the bitter green liqued. That would calm the outburts. For now.

Following the girl he gazed up at the sky and said to Sakura in a whisper. "Yes." He stopped walking to look up as a bird passed by, "And on the way to the Village of the Hidden Mist." Silently he prayed a certain person wouldn't be there. Silently while walking to his team, he looked at his hands. _Hopefully we will have no more outburts._

* * *

_Me: Can YOU guess what Kakashi's "Problem" Is? If you can then Kudos! I Might Tell you who Kakashi doesn't want to see. It will be a spoiler for another story of mine though._

**Please Review!**


	2. Black Feathers

"**_You may be a king or a little street sweeper, but sooner or later, you'll dance with the reaper." _**

"Sensei may we stop? We haven't had a break yet and now its two o'clock! And I think Naruto is going to die from the lack of ramen!" Sakura stepped in front of her sensei only to meet the hard ground. Her eyes closed when she felt blood fill her mouth. "Sensei?" She was lying on the ground until Naruto picked Sakura up, in a bridal like style. (Think fireman pose.)

"Sensei?" Naruto said his name like a bittersweet food, he had stopped and was holding Sakura in his arms. Sasuke was to the boys right and with slightly larger eyes. _There sensei had been acting stranger than normal._ "Why did you hit Sakura-chan?" The orange nin's blue eyes were confused but couldn't add up the problems yet. That's what Sasuke was on the Team for.

Kakashi ran a hand through his feathery silver hair and in a very quiet semi-hoarse voice he said, "I am sorry for hurting you Sakura." He coughed and put a hand over his mouth as he tried to conceal something. "We may stop for a ten minute break any later and you'll have to walk yourself to Kohona." In a very defied tone, Kakashi left his students. He found himself a secluded spot by the river.

**Kakashi's Point of View**

Once Kakashi had made sure he was alone and that no one could disturb him, he pulled out eight shruiken. He threw one each, North, Northeast, East, Southeast, Southwest, West, Northwest and finally directly above. He had used chakra strings to connect them, and quickly creating a chakra tent. Or an invisible chakra sheild. Sighing at the completed art what some called a "masterpiece", he sat by the running river. The fierce rush of water putting his thoughts to a spin.

_Water._

It was what was his problem began from. He closed his eyes and he looked over his thoughts and his memories, the reasons he kept his past quiet. The reason of living.

_Water._

Kakashi crossed his legs like a pretzel and put a hand on each knee. Without knowing he entered his memories, unaware of the time of day.

_He could feel the ice cold blade_ _by his throat ready to slit it if necessary. If to tempt the blade weilder Kakashi leaned into the blade, drawing a trickle of blood. His earnest eyes pleaded for the person to take his life._

"Take it." His eyes were closed as he took a kunai from his pouch. "Take it." He took the blade and rolled up a sleeve. Anyone could see the various marks on his arms. Some where from skirmishes, battles, and then a few were self inflicted.

He drew the blade to his arm and was about to give into the rough voice in the back of his mind. "_Take it." _A different type of strength tried to pull it to his wrist, but he stopped **_it._** _You don't deserve to live. _An image flashed in his mind the crow that Naruto had wounded earlier today. The crow.

_Karasu._

Kakashi dropped the kunai as if on instinct and took out the vile he had drinkin' from earlier when the outburst had begun. He put both of his palms at the riverside and looked down at his reflection.

_Silver shaggy hair, feral teeth, and slit eyes. The unsated bloodlust. His body had grown, he was no longer human but something different. He was a monster._

Kakashi shuddered at the memory and looked at his image. He looked normal except for the fact that his teeth had began to act canine. It was as though he had a _kyubbi_ inside of him, locked behind golden gates. Power seeping through and drank as the hunger for water in the summer heat of Suna.

He gripped his head, and tried to suppress the thoughts. Muttering a deep fluctuating voice, "No." He was on his knees, the chakra shield had broken. His eyes were closed, Kakashi could feel warm salty tears run down his face. He clutched his head in his hands, he could hear movement.

Kakashi could smell there fear. He whispered another soft word, "No..." Struggling for control of his inner **_problem_** he unscrewed the vile and drank the containing liquid. With that much in his system he was sure he could find his haven before the mission was over.

Pushing himself to his feet he left his weapons on the ground and went in search of his apprentices. _Naruto... Sasuke... Sakura..._

Placing chakra to his feet, he recollected his thoughts... _water._

_Later..._

Kakashi had been unusually quiet after the "break" they took. They were at least fifteen minutes from the Village. Kakashi had been assigned this missions because of his inside friends.

Or that was at least what Shizune told him. But of course he was a Hatake. Look underneath the underneath. They were sending him on a retrieval mission. That was why he didn't want to bring the nin back.

He knew that person was an associate to Kohona, the person's bloodline limit was cursed upon, feared, and vexed . And of course it had to be the small irritating fact _who _this person was.

If this person showed there _trump card_ to his three genin, they might mistake the person for an older enemy shinobi. One that died in battle, one that Sakura had never seen. Not for there real self.

"Sensei?" One of his genin asked. They had arrived at there rest point. Team 7 was now in a thirty mile radius of the Hidden Village, they needed to set up a barrier and **now.**

The Mizukage wasn't fond of Kakashi but even that old shithead would understand if a **_person_** like him wouldn't show up for tonight. The late-Mizukage had a personal experience from that, and it was another reason why there was a late-Mizukage. He hoped his successor learned fast if not he could here the words ringing in his ears and coming out of his mouth. '**Give 'em _Hell_ kid.'**

"Yes?" He gave a one eyed smile to his raven-haired student

"Is there a reason why you are leaving three genin , to go off by yourself while we are close to an **_enemy_** village?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now why would you ever think that," with a slight growl Kakashi completed, "Uchiha?"

"..." He picked up his gear and joined the other two genin by the camp fire. "You'll be on guard?"

"Oh course." Kakashi said with the softness of Zabuza's blade.

Sasuke walked off. Kakashi knew he was suspicious; he could also feel a familiar presence. Kakashi stood up and took out a kunai and threw the weapon at the direction of an exploding note.

'BOOM!' The note exploded. (...duh...) Out of the smoke floated another note with a vile.

With his hand he snatched the objects out of the air. It was a vile with a green substance. The very exact he had been needing for the beast to not come out.

On the vile was a single black feather, and an onyx necklace with a black feather carved. Placed on leather chain.

'Shuffle, branch crunch' He turned his head to see a flur of pink. _Sakura_. How was he going to explain this? Darkness started leaking like blood and began to seep through his fingers. He could already start to see a full moon. It was getting late.

On a bad note maybe he wouldn't need to.


	3. Notice

**I need some inspiration for chapter three! **

**Could someone send me a song, or something? It would help greatly... as _some_ people found out from my story: No Fear With You On the Murder Scene****I used the song _'Give 'Em Hell, Kid' by My Chemical Romance _it turned out great!**

**So people I need some inspration? Trust me it will help me write faster.**

**-Theif of the Sand**


	4. Papercut

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto, or the song "Papercut", by Linkin Park**

* * *

"Text"-talking normal 

"**_Text"-_** Demon Talking

**_-text- _**demon thinking

_text- _Kakashi Thinking

**

* * *

**

chapter 3

"Papercut"

by: _Theif of the Sand_

His **only **female student Sakura had been giving her confused looks. She had caught him with the kunai, most likely her emotions that she usually wore on her sleeve were labeled as such from his slit eyes. Confusion, curiosity, and fear.

The girl was sitting on the opposite side of him he needed to take his potion **now** or he might lose his humanity till it was day, when there would no longer be moonlight he would be safe. His genin team would be safe and all of his worries would be shoved in the back of his mind and would _eventually _a tumor.

Well, some things were inevitable. An example might be... the transformation... and loss of clothes in the process.

Other than the loss of clothes when you transformed during the full moon, Kakashi would turn wolf-like. His inner demon would be let out. His humanity would be intact if he drank the potion that the, _Karusa_, sent him. And unfortunately that event would happen, **_tonight. _**While his **students **were here.

_Shit!_

**-my thoughts exactly-**

_Not you again..._

He took out the vile from his pocket and spoke to Sakura, "Sakura...?"

**-yeah, you guessed right. It's me-you! Aren't we going to have fun tonight?-**

_Go away I need to speak to Sakura!_

**-whatever, but you shouldn't cheat on Kunai.-**

_I'm not cheating on **her**! So go away!_

**-whatever-**

"Yes, Master Kakashi?" She looked at him with worried emerald eyes, she looked at him trying to decifer him in the shadows of the trees and the roaring fire. "Is there something you need?"

He looked at her with stern eyes, serious in every way. He voice sounded low and fluctuating, "Sakura-." He coughed, "I need you to-," another cough, "to watch out for the boys. Stay in your tents. Don't come looking for me till next morning. Think of it as sort of _survival training._" He looked at her again and closed his eye slightly as though the light hurt. Her eyes widened when he looked directly into her eyes.

She noticed something was wrong with Kakashi's right eye. It wasn't the deep onyx that it was earlier. It seemed to be sort of tinted, the onyx seemed to be mixing with a _strange **gold**_ color. _What?_

He decided not to turn his back to her in fear of her discovering. He held her gaze, his eye was tainted he used his his control to lock the inner **_wolf_**, inside of him. For now. "Sakura do you under-stan-d?" His voice wavered again when he spoke, he coughed again.

She nodded her head.

_Good._

He pulled out her hand and he opened her and his palm and closing it. He nodded, hoping she would look underneath the underneath. Deeper than the hidden meaning.

She looked at him with questioning eyes for one last time. He shook his head at her and refused to meet her gaze. **_It_** was slowly tearing down the doors to the barrier to the outside world. A sharp pain hit his hand, it was starting. He opened the tinted eye. Night had come.

**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like**

**To have a voice in the back of my head**

Without a second thought, Kakashi left her. Disappearing in a cloud of smokeKakashi decided he needed to head to a place where he could lock himself up. Or at least a place where the demon couldn't get out. His backpack carried all of his needs. He slipped on the leather necklace that he recieved earlier today.

In the center of the necklace was a small black feather. A symbol so he would remember who he lived for. His reason to live.

He heard water rushing, he implanted chakra to his feet and went to the new destination. But every time he used his chakra another force hit his head, it was a sharp jabbing pain. And it had a sweet taste of freedom.

He found himself at a waterfall. _Perfect._ There was a carvern beneath the waves of crashing water. He placed chakra to his feet, and walked on the water. Another hit to the head. He could here laughter, a chuckling wolf. But neither would survive if they didn't get on land. The demon let him proceed. He parted the crashing water with his chakra, his onyx eye became faint in the gold, the colors were mixing together.

**It's like a face that I hold insideA face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin**

He stepped into the cavern it was dark, but even this santuary wouldn't stop the tranformation. This was inevitable. It was the reason Kakashi wouldn't have a relationship, but it was the reason he had friends.

During his transformation to ease the pain Gemna, Gai, and Asuma would use a henge jutsu to transform into animals. Gemna was a coyote, Gai a tortise, and Asuma a black bear.

But there used to be a crow. She used to help him ease the pain, there would be a small crow on his back nestled in his silver fur, a bear with an arm aroun his shoulder pining him down, an overly happy tortise by his head, and a coyote snuggled up by his stomach.

When he transformed he could only respond to animals, humans were a nunsiance at that time. And these were his friends Gemna, Gai, Asuma, and _Kunai_.

They were all there for him. They would cancel there missions for him, to ease the pain. He had already lost Yodaime, Obito, and Rin.

How they were there for him made a difference.

She made a difference.

He closed his eyes as he drank the liquid that was in a vile. A burning sensation rose in the back of his neck, his hair stood up on his neck. A warm sensation hit his head.

He dropped the vile and fell to his knees, he opened one eye, the moonlight came through the waterfalls.

_Water..._

**I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything) **

A sickening crunch came from his spine. He arched his back, bones popping, coming into proportion. His hands became bigger. He dropped the vile on the floor he couldn't drink any more.

Right now only a forth through his hands, and spine were to big for him. It continued.

A hot force erupted into his arms and legs, his clothed started ripping, he was on his knees leaning to the ground, his hands and feet were on the floor. It was almost complete.

His other self started to come out in a great magnitude. His jaw popped his features became wolflike. He had a silver muzzle.

His spined grew longer, and another sickiening crunch came he had a tail.

What was left of Kakashi shook his head back arching his back to the moon he let out a feral howl. What was left of Kakashi was drops of water in his mind, locked in the cage the wolf was in. Right now Kakashi was gone. And there was only the wolf. The werewolf.

---

The creature looked at himself a silver wolf filled with passion, exsistance. He had silver fur, it was thick and beautiful. The wolf looked up to began his search for his mother the moon.

Not only had this creature been dormant to long, he hadn't been getting any. (If you know what I mean.) He sniffed the air, his eyes closed.

He picked up a familiar scent, the crow.

The wolf went onto his haunches and dove out of the waterfall. He started sinking into the water. He let out a yelp of surprise. He face turned and his body started to sink. **_Mother save me._** The wolf pleaded in his mind.

But his body only sunk faster. He knew it was time to sink or swim.

**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

_Swim dammit! _Kakashi ordered at the wolf.

With a fight for life the wolf started to swim each paw bringing him closer to land. The wolf's head began to spin as Kakashi fought for control.

_I'm not going to let you win!_

**-A little late for that don't you think?- **

_Never!_ He forced the body on hard land. When Kakashi tried to gain control it was as though cold water was rushing onto the wolf's skin. It wasn't warm like his.

But the wolf prevailed, Kakashi was now the face inside of his skin. He stood up on his four legs and took in the direction of the cawing crow. _I'm coming._

**It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

Kakashi's control was still there. Buried but still there. A fight for dominance would erupt. He had to keep the crow alive. She was his one true love.

**the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin **

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

There was no sun, the moon became brighter forcing the demon to call back onto the moon. He howled. It was long and sad- breaking the point of his heart.

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me**

**The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I feel the light betray me**

It was almost complete. The vile rolled in the carvern leeking the undranken substance.

**The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
I feel the light betray me  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the Inspritations! And Kakashi didn't finish the potion! Will Team 7 be in trouble? Will Kakashi see _Kunai the crow?-_** **You'll find out next time!**

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**_Hatake no Kuro Fenikkusu_**

**_Blackdragon285_**

**_-and the anon reviewer_**

**Thanks! Till next time!**

**-Theif of the Sand**


End file.
